left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
Stigma-231 (Talk) 17:55, July 28, 2009 RE: Questions Firstly, I just want you to know that I do not believe myself to be better than anyone, I just like to roleplay. I just happen to be roleplaying a God on this wiki. With that cleared up, Let's move on to the answers to your questions. Hang on, I have to get my God voice. ' Ahh! Another curious mortal approaches the all seeing Five Dog! Yes, I shall answer your questions. # The mod in itself is a brilliant idea and brings home many ideas I had already considered. Unfortunately, what with being on the Xbox360, I cannot do anything of the sort. Hearing that having Left 4 Dead on the PC is not required was shocking and exciting. I'll do my best to help with anything if necessary. Just give me a shout and I'll see what I can do. # Yes. Yes of course you can become a follower of Five Dog! You shall become a Fiedoggist. And yes, that is spelt correctly. Fiedoggism is the pique of religion, the tip of the revolutionary ice-burg. I shall add you to that little list on my page. # ' Firstly, I want to say again that I'm merely roleplaying, and I chose to play a God. But you also want a Godly explanation, right? Okay! ' Ahh, the most commonly asked mortal question. How did Five Dog become what he is today? I can provide the answer. I was born a God, as all Gods were. Can you tell Jesus that he is mortal? Can you claim that Zeus is only human? No, you cannot. Because they were born. Born, as Gods. I hope Five Dog has managed to banish your curiosity. ' With Regards, --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm not entirely sure what I can do to help. Give me something specific and I'll see. Otherwise, I'm more of a grammar, spelling and small templates guy. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Again, it's small templates. A logo I would probably not be able to do, but I should be able to create a weapons template, perhaps something similar but not the same as the one on this wiki? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure who did the logo here. But yeah, I can try out some templates. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) eleventy website i should have you know you got some spell checking to do i read the the dragunov svd article and its got effectively and brutally spelled wrong.... picture dude, why is your pic an apple that says fuck you? you know, just saying. ( i like apples and sk8ing) got it thanks, but whats with the scottish? GT?? You got H3:ODST, gamertag so we can get vidmasters and firefight. tbh i dont give a shit if i get banned or blocked or whatever the term is that you geeks use. this site is gay and i hope you know it and btw i doesnt hurt to have friends!!!! oh and btw asking me for my age is pedofiling me.